1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a bushing assembly incorporated in the eyes of a suspension arm provided for a suspension system of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A bushing assembly for a suspension arm generally includes an inner iron tube, outer iron tube and tubular rubber bushing disposed between each of said tubes and adhered to the outer peripheral surface of the inner tube and the inner peripheral surface of the outer tube, respectively. In the use of the bushing assembly the outer tube is press fitted in an eye of a suspension arm.
The outer tube may be provided on one end with a flange extending radially outward and abutting against an end of the eye when said bushing assembly is press fitted. However, the outer tube cannot be provided on the other end with a flange since it prevents the outer tube from being press fitted in the eye. Thus, resistance for the outer tube to be drawn, in the use of the bushing assembly, against axial force directed from the end without the flange to that with the flange is small.
Also, in the former bushing assembly, the ratio of spring constant in the direction orthogonal to the axis of the bushing to spring constant in the axial direction is limited to about 10. However, bushings having a larger ratio may be necessitated for providing a good ride and improved maneuverability as well as for reducing vibration and noise.